Free Will Hunting Alternate Scene
by JFDIN2015
Summary: In the episode Free Will Hunting, Bender heads out to make the delivery on Chapek 9. This leave Fry and Leela with an opportunity for some steamy alone time while he's out.


Here is a quick, steamy fic that is set during the episode of Free Will Hunting, while Bender makes the Chapek 9 delivery. It's rated M for a reason, so if you're under 18, please find somewhere else to be. I don't own these characters, etc. etc. etc. Enjoy!

"Listen. Fry and I can't go down to the planet, or the robots will kill us on sight. So Bender needs to make the delivery. Ready to get to work, Bender?" Leela asked. She was exasperated with Bender's latest attention grabbing crisis, and knew that he'd be more difficult than normal because of it.

Bender spit his gum in her direction, and managed to land it directly in her bangs. He took the box for delivery, and trudged off to the platform.

"I should have seen that coming." She reached up and plucked the gum out of her hair as quickly as she could.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have offered him any." Fry took a seat at his console. Making a few clicks on the screen, he turned his chair to Leela and motioned for her. Pointing towards the monitor, he said, "Plus, I have something that will cheer you up."

She grabbed a seat on his welcoming lap. He had several of the ship's maintenance logs pulled up on the dashboard.

"Check it out. Know all that work you wanted to get done while Bender was making the delivery?" He asked, sliding his hand around her waist.

"Yeah, we should get started on that..." She scanned the logs, each task they were slated to take care of together was marked as completed, with a "PJF" initial in the far right column. "But it looks like somebody already did." Fry smiled as she leaned back and planted a kiss on his cheek. She returned her attention to the maintenance list. "Nice work. Did you remember to vent…"

"...vent the port engine." He interrupted, scrolling to the bottom of the logs. He pointed triumphantly at the dashboard. "Sure did." His hand slid up from Leela's waist, and cupped her right breast. His lips found their way to her neck, planting soft kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"It seems that your hard work might have had ulterior motives." Her voice dropping into a sultry whisper. Her body sunk into his embrace, as his free hand pulled her in for a kiss.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain. I'm just a hardworking crew member."

Fry had recently taken to getting more work done around the ship while Leela was piloting. He found this often worked to his advantage when they were left alone during the vast stretches of time where the team simply had distance to cover en route to a delivery. Leela was pleased that Fry had started to be more proactive about his work. She knew Fry's motive was alone time for sex, but, what he didn't realize, was that this was making his confidence soar and his proactivity for work was spilling over into his life and their relationship. This was incredibly sexy to her. He maintained the boyish charm that drew her to him, but his childishness was buried under a seriousness about his work and life that she hadn't seen before. Superficially, she couldn't deny how the influx of manual labor and his commitment to getting more of it done alone had positively affected his physique. He did realize that his lack of strength was slowing down his productivity at work and stamina with Leela. So much so that he had even started to meet her at work early to get in workouts together. She loved that he was realizing his potential and that his taking on these responsibilities left her with less on her full captaining plate. This became a positive feedback cycle for him. Work hard, fuck hard, repeat.

Fry let a devilish grin spread across his face knowing that he did in fact have ulterior motives, and Leela was just fine with that. She turned to straddle him in his seat and met his smirk with her own. "Well, then I'd suppose good work should be rewarded." Tossing her tank top off, she used both hands to pull his head towards her for a deep, long kiss. She felt him swell beneath her as the kiss continued and his hands reached up to unhook her bra. Her breasts sprung from the undergarment, and Fry moved his attention from her mouth to nipples. Burying himself in her warm, soft chest he laced each breast with eager kisses and traced his tongue across her pert nipples. She ground her clit across his massive, jeans covered erection.

Leela closed her eye and her mouth fell open in a silent moan, feeling the heft of his bulge against her. Fry came up for air and found her mouth again. Locked together they devoured one another. His hands reached for her ass, and in one fell motion, he managed to hold her, maintain their kiss, and stand from his console. Pinning her against the cold, steel wall of the Planet Express Ship's bridge, her legs wrapped around him. She gasped as the cold of the wall hit her bare back. It was as stark contrast to the heat she felt on her skin and in her pants. While pinning her, he worked on teasing her nipples, alternating between sucking them to attention and flicking them with his tongue.

Realizing that Bender might give up on the delivery and come back early while they were still on the bridge, Leela breathlessly demanded, "My bunk. Now." She dropped her legs to the ground. Pulling Fry's shirt, she began to march to her bunk. Fry had other plans, and managed to maneuver out of his shirt, using her grip on it to pull her back towards him.

"We're going to do this right here." He corrected. Intrigued, Leela let him push her back into her captain's chair. She eyed how his arms had begun to show definition, and traced her hands along his biceps as he got to work on removing her pants. Before he completely yanked her pants and panties off, one hand reached for her tits, pushing her back in the chair and his mouth dove for her throbbing clit. She moaned in delight, as his hands moved from her breast to her hips. Grabbing her there, he pulled her to the edge of the chair, sending his tongue deeper inside of her. Flicking his tongue over her, he sent her juices dripping all over his chin. She felt his hot breath and the scratch of his slight scruff, on her inner thighs. Her body twitched with joy as she opened herself to him. Pushing her hands through his thick red hair, she dragged her fingernails just hard enough across his scalp.

He looked up from between her legs and licked his lips clean before coming up to kiss her. He stood and undid his belt. Leela eagerly took over the task, and dropped his pants to his ankles. He remained standing while she was seated, and his solid erection loomed at face height. Without so much as a second thought, she wet her lips and slid her mouth down the length of his shaft. He tensed as she trailed her tongue on the underside of his head. He pulled back from her, and knelt before her again. Smiling and breathless he said, "I'm not done with you yet."

He plunged his face back into her with a renewed fervor that shot her spine straight as she clung desperately to the chair's armrests. Fry grasped and stroked his giant cock while twisting and flicking his tongue across her slickness. Giving her a show that both of them were clearly enjoying. One hand on his cock, and another alternating between grabbing her breasts and a caressing her face. She moaned his name on the edge of ecstasy, until a final flick of his tongue and tweak of her nipple brought her over the edge. Cascading waves of pleasure rippled through her - melting her into the chair. Proud of his work, Fry sealed the orgasm with a kiss on each thigh, and ran his hands to her waist. He laid his head on her thigh and admired her in her post orgasm glow for a moment. "I'd say it's your turn." She managed, eyes heavy and cheeks pink.

He stood again, and she righted herself in the chair. His erection had hardened from before, and she wondered how that was even possible. His hands rested gently on her head as she took him into her mouth. Making her tongue wide and flat, she swallowed him in impressive lengths at a time. His head rolling back as her lips enveloped him. He looked down as the woman of his dreams cradled his balls and took his rock hard dick in her mouth with pleasure. She looked up at him, her mouth, though occupied, slipped into a smile. His wide eyes met her soft contented expression. He stroked her hair, and reached down to her breasts, letting them slip through his hands like silk.

She pulled her mouth off of him, and he stood her up. They embraced, mouths eagerly meeting once again. Stepping around the chair the opposite side of the steering console, Leela bent over, Fry responded by taking position behind her. Looking back over her shoulder, she begged, "Now, please." Without a moment's hesitation, Fry plunged himself into her hot, wet slit. Her eye scrunched closed as it entered, and bounced back wide and ready as he filled her up completely. "God you're soaked." He moaned and began thrusting in measured motions, grabbing at her hips for leverage. Her back was arched and strong, and it rippled as he plowed forward. She began breathing heavier, and Fry traced his left hand across her spine and up to her shoulder. He held on there and sped up his thrusts. She looked back at him, her eye growing and her mouth twitching with every inch of him moving through her tightness. Her face almost sent him over the edge, but he knew she wasn't done yet. He slowed again, bringing his body closer to hers by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up to him. He laid a trail of kisses down her back and up to her neck. "How do you want it?" He breathed in her ear.

"For as long and as hard you can, and in me." She responded, bringing her face up to his for one last kiss before the finish line. He obliged, and retreated back while kissing again down her spine. Regaining his footing, and composure for the final push, he pulled her closer with her hips. Then he unleashed his newfound stamina, Leela's hands gripped at the console's edge as he furiously plunged into her - sending her body reeling and her skin tingling. Fry held his breath knowing that a breath might quickly send him over the edge before giving her everything he had in him. He took a brief break from voraciously thrusting to slow down for a moment, skin on skin he left himself inside her and laid his face on her back. He snaked his hands around her torso and gently grabbed her tits. She smiled at his warmth and contact. "God, I love you, Fry."

"I love you you too, Leela. You ready?" She nodded. He mustered up one last hurrah, and sunk every inch of himself into her as hard as he could. She took in a sharp breath of air which devolved into a shriek of pleasure. Upon hearing that, he convulsed as he came inside of her. His body tensing and lurching with each final thrust he could manage. He slid out of her, and collapsed on the floor behind her. Her breath heavy and her face in disbelief, she fell to meet him on the floor. Her face on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. They sat together for a moment, feeling the warmth on each other's skin.

"I hope that you feel rewarded for your hard work." Leela grinned, eyes dreamy in Fry's direction.

"Oh yeah." Fry, who was propping his head up with his arm, let his arm fall below him sending his head to the ground.

"Well, I guess we'd better call Bender to see where he is, huh?"

Fry groaned in agreement, and she stood up to begin collecting her clothes. "No don't do that." He halfheartedly whined. She threw his t-shirt at him, and it landed on his face. "Ugh, fine. Yeah, I guess we'd better call Bender."


End file.
